The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and in particular to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display device.
During manufacturing liquid crystal display, it is an indispensable process to align liquid crystal molecules in a certain direction, and a rubbing process is one of the processes to align liquid crystal molecules in the certain direction. In the rubbing process, a rubbing cloth (nylon, fiber, cotton, etc.) is used to rub an alignment film in the certain direction so that a surface condition of the alignment film is changed regularly. In this way, the alignment film has an ability to align the liquid crystal molecules so that the liquid crystal molecules may be arranged at a desired pre-tilt angle.